<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pancakes for dinner by Miukiexrain2</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27722003">Pancakes for dinner</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miukiexrain2/pseuds/Miukiexrain2'>Miukiexrain2</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Julie and The Phantoms (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A snap shot of Willies point of view, Alex is a good boi, Booboo and Fivel Stewart live rent free in my mind, Cute, Ew Caleb, Fluff and Humor, I cant stop listening to this song, I want all of them to be family, M/M, Post Season 1, i dont write a lot but i love them, little sad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:48:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,482</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27722003</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miukiexrain2/pseuds/Miukiexrain2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Willie always loved to seek out of the box. Movies no one heard of, music from years beyond his time, clothes he likes to make himself.  He was known as the unique child in his family. His sister Fivel called him the more cultured one. Though he would always disagree with her statement.</p><p>Or </p><p>While at the Molina household the family has a lazy Sunday after the Orpheum and Alex and Willie got a lot to learn about each other.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>76</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pancakes for dinner</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi, I don't write often but I love these two too much. My headcanon is that Both Alex and Willie are good at communication because they loved their siblings deeply. Also, I am really craving pancakes. Hope this was good and keep streaming y'all and tell your friends. *wink wink*</p><p>Ps. Listen to quiet motions-mxmtoon or bon iver-mxmtoon (just stes a mood)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> <span class="u"><strong>Flashback 1978</strong></span></em>
</p><p>
  <em>   A tall girl, about 5'7 with tan skin and shoulder-length thick black jet hair stood in her pretty medium-sized kitchen and had a recipe on the eggshell fridge with a  shell magnet her brother made as a birthday present on her 16th birthday from the near beach that their grandparents lived from. She franticly tried to rush on the countertop bowls, spoons, and ingredients for her mom's best pancake recipe. Right, when everything was going well she sighed as the milk carton was empty with one last drop."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"uGHHHHHH!!!!!" she muffled and groaned with utter disappointment </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Wow, you really audible when you're frustrated huh." her brother popped through the glass door and dropped his board outside coming in. Putting a newly bought milk carton on the white tile next to his sister's favorite mixing bowl.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I hate you," Fivel said and threw the empty box that bonked off his head as soon as he took off his helmet.</em>
</p><p><em>"OWww" he stretched out and hugged his sister tightly. "Sorry, not my fault River used the last of it for his chocolate milk surprise and didn't put "Milk" on </em> <em>the shopping list so our dear father could not buy milk last night," Willie said as he scooped up a short boy who thought he could escape with just a few more steps, but his tiny legs betrayed him.</em></p><p>
  <em>"Both of you knew what you were doing." River whined as he tried to struggle out of his older brother's arms only to latch on to his older sister's back for survival. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Okay, bud but who puts in a rose from the garden into chocolate milk," Fivel said as she finished up the batter and turned on the gas.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"It looked pretty like you two," he said innocently. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"AWWWW," Fivel and Wille said in unison. Fivel was almost done with her first two pancakes she made perfectly and was about to flip when bubbles started to form on the top as brown dust sprinkled came upon her pancakes</em>
</p><p><em>"Oh come on Wille." She yelped. As Willie stood arm above her with a cinnamon spice jar in hand. </em> <em>"You know the rules, Cinnamon. on mine and Rivers." Wille called out with River shoving a bunch of bananas in Willies' hand. "And bananas" he chuckled. </em></p><p>
  <em>"What's all the noise about." a much shorter woman with a yellow silk robe and fluffy hair and reading glasses came in the room yawing waking up from her nap. Her nose stuffy and tired eyes to find her children in the room trying to make a somewhat decent meal for dinner. She had fallen ill at work and spent the last two days sneezing and coughing in her room her husband and kids reassuring they had everything under control.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Mama I TRIED to make you breakfast in bed but these two bozos decided to make today a little extra for me" Fivel spat.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Oh my." Mrs. Stewert walked in giving a kiss on her children's head. "I'm sorry for staying in bed today I ju-" right about as she was to sneeze River rushed to his mother with a box of tissues and some cough syrup.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"It's alright you need the rest I'll make sure we have some vegetables too," Fivel said while pulling out some leftover vegetable soup from the fridge. "For us and you."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What can we say we love pancakes for dinner." Wille smiled chopping some bananas into another bowl for topping.</em>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Present October 28, 2020</strong> </span>
</p><p>    The golden hour after 7 pm in the city of angles was shining through the studio's window onto the plants and Willies' eyes. He blinked 1,2,3 as felt a comforting hand massaging his scalp. He looked around bundles upon a mattress on the floor and a few faces he recognized he saw just a day bef- he looked up at eyes green as the trees looked with dazy eyes. He smiled, Alex smiled back, reaching down to lay a soft kiss on the brunette's forehead. He hummed sweetly.</p><p>"I didn't even know ghosts can sleep?" Willie asked as turned his head to get a better look at the blonde but not really getting up.</p><p>"I thought I was the one who asked questions?" Alex teased.</p><p>"Well, you did just answer my question with another question, huh?" Wille questioned. That made both of them giggle softly.</p><p>"Can't believe you actually here," Wille said as Alex dropped down next to him under the blankets. "I'm sorry."</p><p>"I know," Alex sighed "I'm sorry you got stuck in that position." The night before he ran after Wille after his band had broken the curse. Everything was going to be okay. But Alex still had one more to break. Turns out love was the way to break Caleb's, vicious heart. He had no love so he wrecked other people's chance of it.</p><p>Julie couldn't stand being alone the night she talked to Ray and Carlos they listened and they were able to see the family Julie has hidden for so long.</p><p>They brought down the mattress from the guest room and pillows and made a huge fort for them. Though Ray having wor the next morning and not wanting a sore back left them to their little sleepover leaving Carlos to keep an eye on a certain love-struck boy with brown puppy eyes for his sister. THough ended up getting along with Reggie. Flynn coming shortly wanting to be there for her best friend surprised they were still here interrogated each of them to let the, know she will always be Julies #1 That night Alex couldn't let Willie out of his sight either so here he was. Winning over the boys and the girls though took a lot of explaining if Alex was happy so where they.</p><p>" I guess you kinda love me huh?" Willie asked as he glanced at his wrist than at Alex's wide eyes and smiled.</p><p>"Uhh well I-I mean- if you don't mi-" Wille let his hand glide over Alex's cheek making the drummer stop in his track of flusterd words.</p><p>"I don't mind Hotdog," he said getting closer "Cause I hope you don't mind either." Alex closed the gap that surprised Willie. But melting into it with a hum. They broke apart resting on each other's forehead.</p><p>"AWWW" Carlos awed as Julie cupped her brother's mouth shushing it. The pair looked over to their friends Flynn and Julie shushing Carlos up followed by Reggie and Luke clinging on to each other with obvious tears on all their faces and snuffles.</p><p>"How am I the emotional one?" Alex cried.</p><p>Willie giggled as he took Alex in his hands. Leaning on his shoulder.</p><p>"I'm hungry," Carlos said it was around 7 pm they spent a good part of their sleeping and watching movies, eating, and singing and then sleeping again all of them pretty drained from last night and just wanting each other's company.</p><p>"Pancakes!" Julie pointed out and jumping up taking her brother's hand and heading out towards the kitchen.</p><p>"Berries for me," Flynn said,</p><p>"Chocolate for me," Reggie said,</p><p>"Peanut butter and cheese for me," Luke said in unison.</p><p>Everyone gave him a judgmental look.</p><p>"That's just not right," Flynn said taking off her satin bonnet and putting it next to Jules satin pillow.</p><p>"Trust us that's not it on his list," Reggie said walking with Flynn and listing what else Luke's stomach could somehow take on.</p><p>"Don't knock it till you try it guys," Luke said trying to catch up.</p><p>   "Alex shook his head at his friends and got pulled up on his feet by Wille." </p><p>"And you?" Willie asked.</p><p>"Classic banana for me." Alex smiled while leading Wille to the house. "You?"</p><p>"Umm me and my brother would make Banana AND cinnamon." Willie chuckled at his memory Alex looked fondly. "Oh yeah?" Alex smiled listening. "Yeah, this is not the first time I had pancakes this late. My mom would feel guilty if she was not heir feeding us at the right times but sometimes she just couldn't. My sister Fivel used to be the only one who can cook my little brother tried but failed." "I feel that." Alex chimed in, "I also have a little sister Alice she would try to make these extremely complicated desserts but failed she would try to put flowers on cakes but ones from my mom's garden sooo...." Alex and Willie laughed. "Thought they were pretty.</p><p>Alex looked surprised but knew what he meant. They both reached the house looking at the gang. Luke tried to grab ingredients for his devastating concoction Julie gaging at the sight. Alex laughed and let go of Willies hands and left to reach the top of the cabinet knowing well where Ray kept his spices.</p><p>"Sooo cinnamon" Alex smiled and Willie's heart felt lighter and simply nodded. </p><p>Yeah, everything's gonna be okay.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Fin</em>
  <em>.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i hoped y’all liked the little references to Charlie’s weird way of eating and Julie and Flynns pillow case and bonnet cause some fics be written by straight hair phantoms cause no way is my curly hair sister brushing her dry hair all willy nilly. any who bye</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>